Speak Now
by todreamistobelieve
Summary: You know you're having a bad day when you get a wedding invitation from your ex, who you may or may not still love according to your mates, and the she-devil. I'm not in denial. Really. Nor am I going to try to stop the wedding. Really. 'Speak Now' moments don't happen in real life, do they? Rose/Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is set in an AU future version of the _The Art of Denial_ universe. Same style and OCs. If you liked this, you can go and read that, has the same OCs and format. You don't have to read that to understand this.

 _Speak Now_

 **My Flat**

 **January 9** **th**

The envelope was heavy and cream. Stiff. Formal. Fancy.

I carefully detached the flap from the envelope, and a white card slid out.

 _You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

 _and_

 _Sophie Isabel Sumners_

Blah blah blah.

I stopped reading after I read the name of Scorpius' fiancé. Sophie Sumners. Fucking hell.

Scorpius was getting married- _married!_ -to Sumners.

Oh my god.

My hands were shaking so violently that I dropped the card. As the card fluttered toward the floor, it flipped over.

Scorpius had included a note on the back.

I hope I'll see you there

Like I said, fucking _hell._

Honestly, this had to be karma.

I felt a stab to my heart as I saw his _handwriting._

I couldn't face him, especially not at his fucking wedding to Sumners.

I could not fucking believe that I had to watch Scorpius marry the girl I hated so much. I didn't even know that they were dating again.

I wasn't even supposed to be fucking upset. Yes, Scorpius and I had dated. Obviously we broke up. I was supposed to be happy that he found happiness-even if it was with Sumners.

But...I was upset.

I wasn't still in love with him.

I _couldn't_ be.

Once upon a time, before we got together, before all of the shit went down-we were best friends. That also fell apart when-

No. I won't think about it.

Honestly-I couldn't believe Scorpius had the audacity to send me this invitation, and expect me to dutifully sit through the ceremony, and watch him tie his life to a girl that I despised, a girl that despised me. It was so...cruel.

Well, that fit.

Scorpius could be cruel.

Intentionally and unintentionally.

I knew that better than almost anyone.

Except Emma maybe.

God.

Emma!

She had to have known that Scorpius was engaged to Sumners and didn't say a word. Although, Emma wouldn't be that cruel. She wouldn't. Knowing Emma, she just didn't want to upset me.

Well, maybe Emma and I can drink ourselves silly together at the reception.

I haven't seen Emma much since after Hogwarts. She was playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, and therefore, very busy. We had owled frequently, but I hadn't seen her much.

I hadn't seen anyone much since after Hogwarts.

One very severe con of having friends and family that were very good friends with Scorpius.

And-Jesus Christ.

Albus Severus Potter.

My wonderful cousin.

There's no way Al didn't know about his best friend's wedding. Hell, he was probably the best man! And he didn't say a damn thing to me, like, "Hey, Rosie, you should know that your ex Scorpius is marrying your archnemesis Sophie Sumners. Thought you should know before you got the wedding invite."

Actually if he said that, I probably would've hexed the shit out of him.

This _can't_ be my life.

 **Still In My Flat**

 **January 9th**

Dom burst into my flat without knocking on the door. I reckon she'll always do that, no matter how many times I tell her not to.

"Please fucking explain this!" Dom shouted, waving her wedding invitation around, without even uttering so much as a 'hello'.

She's so polite.

And charming.

"You changed your hair!" I immediately said, taking notice of the highlights and shortness. "It looks good."

"Forget the hair," she said, exasperated. "We'll discuss that some other time. What I want to know is, why the fuck is Scorpius marrying the she-devil?"

"How would _I_ know? I haven't even spoken to Scorpius since, I dunno, Hogwarts! You'd actually get answers if you asked Al or Emma."

"You're still in love with Scorpius," Dom said smugly.

"What?!"

Why did Dom think that?

I'm not!

Maybe I haven't exactly completely moved on, but to suggest that I was still in love with him? Pshh, never!

I mean, being in love with your boyfriend from school, which was like six years ago was so _pathetic._

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I haven't even seen Scorpius since Hogwarts. I mean, I don't really want him to get married, but mostly because I don't like Sumners," I rambled on.

"Stop him, then," Dom suggested.

Dom has been convinced that Scorpius and I still harbor feelings for each other which is so unbelievably ridiculous, I don't even know where she gets those ideas.

"In what world, d'you think Scorpius would ever listen to me? We haven't spoken since Hogwarts, Dom. _Hogwarts_."

"You and I both know that doesn't matter," she said firmly _._

"I'm not going to say anything," I said.

Dom looked unbelievably frustrated.

"I don't know if this has gone through your thick skull, but he's getting married, Rose! Married!"

"Yes, I've noticed!" I said flatly.

"Love him or not, are you really going to let him tie himself to the she-devil?"

"He's happy with her Dom. He wouldn't marry her if he wasn't," I said rather logically. "No, I don't love him anymore but I still care about him, which is why I would never mess with his wedding!"

Dom looked rather annoyed.

"Vodka?" I asked.

"Hell yes."

 **The Wedding (Doomsday? Hell?)**

 **June 25** **th**

I tried to arrive at the wedding inconspicuously. But it's very hard to be inconspicuous when the whole church is flooded with your cousins, and you've got a flaming red bird nest on your head. I tried to blend in with the crowd, nervously avoiding my entire harem of cousins. Some old Hogwarts classmates looked at me suspiciously. While no one exactly knew why we broke up, they had definitely heard the rumors.

"Rosie!" Emma shouted, waving furiously. Emma still looked as pretty as ever. Her long brown hair was straight and shiny. And I had a flaming red bird nest on top of my head. Fantastic.

So much for trying to be inconspicuous.

I blame Mum and Dad for this one. What the fuck did they think would happen if they procreated? They must've known that I'd most likely end up with the Weasley red and Mum's bushy hair.

"Em!" I yelled back, throwing my arms around her.

"Why the hell did you not tell me?" I hissed angrily, my happiness evaporating.

"Oh, Rosie," she said, surprisingly tenderly.

"I'm fine, Em, I really am. Just a little shocked, y'know?" I said, trying to act neutral.

"So you're not going to try and stop the wedding?" she teased, her green eyes sparkling. Emma looked good. She always did. Happy, too.

I wasn't unhappy. Although I also wasn't exactly happy. I was...fine.

Fine.

Embarrassingly, I hadn't exactly moved on since we broke up, years ago. I had dated, but not seriously, because...none of them were _him._

But I wasn't still in love with him!

I wasn't!

I dated several platinum blond, pale, haughty arseholes, but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're so funny. Why don't you give up Quidditch and try some stand-up comedy?" I said sarcastically.

"You didn't answer my question, my dear, Rosie. You're being evasive."

Well.

Enter Rose Weasley-the Queen of Evasion. And denial, too. According to my mates.

" _No._ We broke up _ages_ ago," I said, forcing a smile.

"Come on, let's go sit in the front," Emma said cheerfully. "Elizabeth!" she suddenly called out, when she saw Liz crossing the church.

While Emma and I rarely saw each other, we saw Liz even less. She was working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and was constantly traveling. She had risen rather quickly up the ladder, and had decided to ask everyone to call her Elizabeth. Keeping it professional. Or whatever.

"When I told people to call me that, I didn't mean you!" Liz cried in fake outrage. "By the way, Rosie, how are you doing?"

"How am I _doing_? Well, you see, I've just been promoted, Leah Jones was found dead-paperwork was a bitch, had dinner with Al and Lils a few days ago, bought this highly _fascinating_ book at Flourish and Blotts," I said lightly.

It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

Liz rolled her eyes and interrupted. "How are you doing with _this_?"

"Oh, fine, fine, it's wonderful. Everything's just...peachy! Peachy!"

Liz looked unconvinced and fairly amused, while Emma was snickering.

Oh.

Smooth.

So smooth.

James Bond had nothing on Rose Weasley.

"Peachy," Emma repeated, stifling a laugh.

"Have you a problem with the word peachy?" I demanded. "I think it'll be my word of the day."

"Oh, how I've missed you and your loony self," Emma said dramatically.

"So, we're not going to have to deal with you stopping a wedding?" Liz quipped.

"Hilarious, Elizabeth," I said dryly.

Stopping a wedding was such a... _pathetic, jealous_ thing to do.

And I, Rose Weasley, am not pathetic. Or jealous.

 **Still at the Wedding (otherwise known as Hell)**

 **June 25** **th**

I sat between Emma and Liz at the front of the church. Scorpius and Sumners would stand about seven feet in front of me and get married.

Enter Rose Weasley-the ultimate masochist.

"Not thinking about having a 'Speak Now' moment, are you?" Lily asked, sliding into the row behind us.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" I asked, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Do you guys not want Scorpius to marry Sumners?" I asked.

"I want him to be happy. If it's with Sumners...that's...alright," Emma said, looking almost pained. She and Sumners, while they had known each other for their whole lives, had never quite seen eye to eye.

I didn't blame her. Who could see eye to eye with that bitch? She had tortured me all through Hogwarts, and had gotten even worse when Scorpius and I got together. He tried to get us to be at least cordial to each other, but it never worked out. Props to him for trying the impossible, though. She probably threw a damn party when she heard the we broke up, and probably immediately started trying to get him back.

"Well _that_ wasn't a proper answer," I pointed out. "Are you evading me, Emilia?"

"Never," Emma proclaimed.

"Tissue?" Lily asked, handing me one, after rifling through her purse.

I stared at her blankly.

"I don't really cry at weddings. Weddings are happy occasions, y'know?"

"Happiness is expressed in many different ways. There can be happy tears," Lily insisted.

"But you're not happy," I said, a wry smile tugging at my lips, accepting the tissue.

"What makes you say that?" she demanded.

"Because I know you too well, Lily Potter. Why the hell would there be a reason to be unhappy?"

"Oh? So you _are_ happy," Lily stated.

"Are you implying that I'm not?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I didn't say that. And are you implying that _I'm_ not?" Lily shrugged.

"You implied that. And yes, exactly," I pointed out.

"You're inferring," Lily said.

"I believe that was a long, confusing, and very evasive way of saying that Lily and Rose don't want to see Scorpius stuck with Sophie Sumners for life," Emma whisper shouted.

Oh Emma.

The Queen of Subtlety.

 **Still still at the Wedding (otherwise known as Embarrassment Central)**

 **June 25** **th**

There's something about seeing someone after you haven't seen them in years.

Scorpius.

He looked exactly the same.

He was still blond and pale.

Beautiful.

It was then that reality really began crashing on me. Scorpius was about to _marry_ Sumners. He was standing next to the minister, wearing his robes, as handsome as ever.

Oh god.

I felt the burn of his gaze, and I looked in his direction.

We looked in each other's eyes.

I nodded, while he smiled sadly.

Apologetically?

In that moment-I realized. I was just in love with Scorpius Malfoy as I had been when I was seventeen. And he was standing by a minister in a church, waiting to marry Sophie Sumners.

Believe it or not-I didn't come to the wedding because I was a masochist. Nor did I come to the wedding for the sole purpose of stopping it. I came, because, once upon a time, Scorpius Malfoy was my best friend. Of course, we dated, and then broke up-but he was my best friend once.

I wanted to throw up when I saw Sophie Sumners, still blonde and gorgeous, in her white gossamer wedding dress, walking down the aisle. A bridal veil covered her delicate features. She was glowing. Infuriatingly beautiful.

I could hardly watch Scorpius and Sumners together up there.

I could hardly watch Scorpius looking at Sumners like he loved her.

I could hardly listen to any of the traditional proceedings.

Until-

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said.

I wasn't thinking when I stood up.

Enter Rose Weasley-the pathetic, jealous ex-girlfriend.

 **Note to Self:** Start using the brains you always prided on having. Please.

The whole crowd swerved around, gasped, and stared at me.

Emma and Liz's expressions were almost comical-Emma's eyes were bugged out and her jaw was dropped in shock, and Liz was wearing a _what the hell do you think you're doing_ expression. Al was horrified. Lily had clapped her hands over her mouth. James weirdly looked delighted, like this was some Muggle soap he was just watching, instead of real life.

Sophie Sumners looked absolutely _murderous._ If looks could kill, I'd be dead, and she'd be in Azkaban. Her eyes were flashing, and her jaw was clenched. To be honest, she looked a bit constipated.

I looked at the only person that mattered.

"No. Not her," I whispered.

Scorpius looked vaguely shocked. Then amused. He raised an eyebrow, almost _mockingly,_ as if to say, " _really?_ "

Rejected.

I thought I had been heartbroken before, but this was different.

Horrifyingly, I felt tears welling up, and I felt all warm and embarrassed.

I've been embarrassed before.

Professor Brown once announced to the class that I thought McLaggen was a "sexy piece of man-cake". Hugo once thought I was having sex and thought that telling all of Hogwarts was apt. I once cried hysterically on Scorpius Malfoy's shoulder in the middle of the corridor.

But this takes the cake.

Oh my god.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I heard the gasps and glares as I made my way out of the church as fast as humanly possible.

Tears clouded my eyes as I ran out of the church like mad.

As soon as I got out of the church, I sat down on a bench, and cried. I covered my eyes with my hands as I sobbed.

I thought I knew heartbreak.

I didn't.

I didn't know anything at all.

I don't quite know what I expected.

In the movies, the guy runs after the girl, usually in the pouring rain, declaring his undying love.

Life isn't a movie.

It's fairly sunny with a few white fluffy clouds today. Scorpius isn't here. He doesn't love me.

It was over-Scorpius was marrying Sumners at that very moment.

Sophie Sumners was becoming Sophie _Malfoy._

Everyone probably hated me.

I came, I saw, I lost.

 **My Flat (still embarrassed)**

 **June 25** **th**

I eventually made my way back to my flat, after I went through an entire lifetime's supply of tears, and elicited thousands of funny stares from innocent passerby.

I immediately grabbed a bottle of vodka.

Real healthy habits, Rose.

To Do:

1\. Move to Antarctica for real? Can people actually survive there?

2\. Avoid Emma (shouldn't be difficult)

3\. Avoid Elizabeth (really easy)

4\. Avoid Al

5\. Avoid everyone that was at the wedding

6\. Plus anyone associated with anyone at that wedding

7\. Avoid everyone in the wizarding world. Wizards are terrible gossips.

8\. Become a muggle? Maybe?

9\. Antarctica might be too cold. What about Los Angeles?

 **Still In My Flat (still still embarrassed)**

 **June 25** **th**

I heard knocking-probably Emma, Liz, or one of my many cousins.

I flung the door open without checking.

If there's ever a murderer knocking on my door-I'll probably end up dead.

Scorpius fidgeted awkwardly. He was a complete mess. His hair was tousled and he just looked... _tired._

"Oh," I whispered hoarsely.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I nodded mutely.

"Why?" he asked.

He didn't look angry.

Maybe, I was just holding on to nonexistent hope at this point.

Deluding myself, I suppose.

"Because-because you don't belong with her!" I choked out.

He looked almost...sympathizing.

I didn't want his sympathy. Not after today.

"I'm sorry. I really am. We broke up years ago, and I know that I looked like a real jealous bint-but you, you just don't belong with her. She's not good enough for you," I blubbered hysterically. "I didn't want you to make a mistake. You shouldn't have married her."

He seemed speechless.

A very rare occurrence, if I might say.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered brokenly. And that wasn't a total lie. Yes, I was sorry that I ruined the wedding. No, I wasn't sorry that I tried to stop him from marrying Sumners.

Trying is all I've got these days.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that I didn't marry her," he said rather sardonically.

I was trying not to think about the last time we had spoken-the day we broke up.

The day everything went to shit.

He kissed me on the cheek, and god, it burned like hell.

And then-instead of boldly proclaiming his love for me-he walked out the door-without looking back.

He didn't marry Sumners.

But, again, life isn't a movie.

I still lost today.

 **AN:** Maybe I'll write a Part 2? I don't know...wow my writing has been depressing lately. Please review, favorite, or follow! Read _The Art of Denial_ if you like the style or OCs. Or if you just feel like it. That's cool too. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: By popular request, here is part two. Enjoy! Read and review!

By the way, the explanation for the nickname 'Cleopatra' is in _The Art of Denial._

 **Al's Flat**

 **July 2** **nd**

You know, I feel like I could avoid substantial embarrassment if people would just _tell_ me things instead of trying to protect me.

I had nothing to do, so I visited Al.

Big mistake.

See, I had nothing to do, because I was avoiding everyone that wasn't family.

Actually-

I was avoiding everyone that wasn't Al or Lily.

I couldn't really deal with everyone else's overly pitying looks or psychobabble.

Exhibit A: "Rose, trauma in the present often trigger repressed traumas from your past."

Honestly, Lucy works in Muggle Relations. She sits all day by a desk, doing very boring paperwork.

She's not a psychiatrist.

And then there's James' unrepressed enthusiasm. "Don't worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea! Come out drinking with me and Fred?"

Let me tell you something-I'd rather run starkers around the Ministry than come out drinking with him and Fred. If I was lucky, we'd only end up arrested. I worry about my health and safety when I'm around them sober.

And yeah, I've resorted to hiding in my closet when people pop over.

Maturity at its finest.

I pounded on the door, under I heard footsteps.

Although when the door swung open, it wasn't Al who opened it.

Scorpius.

Surprise!

He was wearing what suspiciously looked like pajamas, he looked drowsy, and his hair was a mess.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity in silence. I mean, he stood in the doorway, and I stood right outside of the door, and we just...stared.

Awkward Central.

"Erm, hi," I squeaked out, after, alright maybe two minutes.

"Hi."

"Er, is Al here?"

"He went for a run or some rubbish like that," Scorpius said.

Every few weeks, Al starts some weird extreme health regimen. He usually sticks with them for a week or two, and then gives up. His last one involved drinking this nasty looking green beverage, and he tried to recruit me and Lily to join him on his "detoxing journey" or some rubbish like that. Al's always been a bit strange about health.

I'll assume that taking 7 AM runs was part of his newest health regimen.

"Oh."

"You were looking for Al?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded.

"Are you, uh, living here?"

Stupid question, Rose.

"I've been crashing here for the past few days. After the, uh, wedding, Sophie kicked me out of her flat."

"Oh. Um, again, I'm sorry, really really sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it."

"I guess I'll come back later," I said, leaving as quickly as possible.

Erghh.

 **My Flat**

 **July 2nd**

My nap was interrupted by someone knocking on my door.

I was too drowsy to actually think properly, and I flung open the door and saw...

Scorpius.

Right.

I hadn't seen him at all after Hogwarts, and now, three times in a week?

Karma.

This is karma.

"You, er, left your mobile at Al's," he said, handing me my cell phone.

"Thank you."

"You read _Witch Weekly_?" he asked, noticing the magazine on my kitchen table.

Damn it, Rose.

"Never pegged you for a girly tabloid shit kind of person," he said, curving his lips into a familiar smile.

"I-I'm not. It's-er-Lily's," I sputtered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay fine. I read _Witch Weekly._ Now, is it a crime to enjoy mindless tabloids along with good, quality literature?"

"You are an oxymoron, Cleopatra. You are an ardent lover of 1920s literature, and yet, you still enjoy mindless articles about the fittest Quidditch players in the League?"

Cleopatra.

He called me Cleopatra.

Hope?

"That's not being an oxymoron, smart arse. _That's_ being multidimensional."

I totally sounded like a swot.

"Are you sure you know what an oxymoron is?"

"Are you sure _you_ do?"

"I was at the top of our class," he boasted.

"Yeah? No, I believe that was me."

"Oh? So you were top in _every_ subject?"

"Um..."

"I don't know, maybe we should ask the real top in Transfiguration?" he mockingly asked.

"And how d'you know that there was an article about the fittest Quidditch players in the League in last week's?" I said, changing the subject, because, y'know, I didn't want to discuss Transfiguration-and the tutoring.

He went slightly red.

"Because _you_ read that article."

"Mum subscribes," he muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Want some tea?"

 **Still in My Flat**

 **July 2** **nd**

"You still eat that chocolate you ate back at Hogwarts."

I felt myself stiffen as he said Hogwarts. I try not to think about Hogwarts these days.

"Been trying to kick this habit for ages, but y'know I guess that some habits aren't meant to be kicked," I said, nervously biting another piece. "You were obsessed with that awful sour candy back then."

"Oi, it was not awful. Your taste was unrefined."

"Oh, mine? What about yours, waffle-lover?"

I saw him stiffen a little.

"Merlin, I almost forgot about you and your fanatical love for pancakes," he said.

"Well, it's been awhile," I said, not meaning to be biting.

"Cleopatra," he said almost pleadingly.

That's when I realized that we were about to have the conversation.

The Conversation.

"We need to talk about this."

"Usually, I'd make up some crap and run like hell, but yeah, I suppose we do," I agreed.

"Look-," he said.

"No. Me first."

He shot me a curious look, but obliged.

Yeah, I didn't quite know what I was doing either.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what happened. I know you said it was alright, but I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry that my inability to move on from a relationship I was in _years_ ago ruined your relationship with Sumners. I'm sorry I went to the wedding-I didn't know the extent of my feelings right then, but still, I shouldn't have gone. Even when I realized that I still loved you and I was so fucking in denial, I should've let you go, but I couldn't, and for that, I'm deeply sorry," I said.

Trust me, this wasn't planned.

My apology was just supposed to be a simple apology. I had never planned on admitting that I still loved him. I was just going to say sorry and then let him speak, but as usual, I stopped thinking, and things spiraled out of control.

Typical Rose Weasley.

He opened his mouth, closed his mouth, and then opened his mouth, as red flooded his cheeks. Huh. Malfoy's don't blush. They just don't.

"Did you say that you _love_ me?" he choked out, looking absolutely shocked. Honestly, why did this bloke think I stopped his wedding?

I think my mindset was, I had already fucked this whole situation up in every possible way, shape, or form, so why not keep screwing it up?

"Yeah."

"Oh."

I'm not quite sure what I was expecting, to be honest.

He left soon after.

 **Still still in My Flat**

 **July 2nd**

Someone just knocked on my door.

I don't want to go get it.

 **Still still still in My Flat**

 **July 2nd**

Alright, they don't look like they're going away.

I suppose I'll go get it.

 **Still still still in My Flat**

 **July 2nd**

I flung the door open, and Scorpius stood in my doorway.

Deja vu, much?

"Look, I'm not going to tell you I love you," he said rather bluntly.

"Oh?"

"Partially because I don't exactly know what I feel right now. Just one week ago, I was supposed to marry Sophie, y'know? But now you're back, and everything's screwed up, and you just dropped a bombshell on me, and I just don't know," he said, sounding rather frustrated.

"Okay."

"But-I think...I _know,_ actually, that I still have feelings for you. I always have. And, I-I think that I could fall in love with you again."

Come again?

Pardon?

Did I hear what I thought I heard?

Then, he stepped through the door, and captured my lips with his.

I don't think I'd ever felt as happy as I did when that happened.

 **Sumners' Flat**

 **July 6** **th**

Believe me, I did not want to do this. This was on my list of things I never wanted to do.

In fact, I'll write this list out right now.

Things That I Never Want To Do

5\. Go on one of those Muggle flying contraptions

4\. See Nick McLaggen's face again

3\. Run a marathon

2\. Illegal drugs

1\. Go to Sophie Sumners' flat willingly and have a conversation

I knocked on her flat door, praying to God, that she wasn't there.

"Just fucking great. It's _you_. Awesome," she sneered, with mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah, this is just a fucking picnic, isn't it? But this conversation has to happen," I said coldly.

"You're with him. Scorpius, I mean," she said flatly.

"Yes," I admitted.

No point in lying anymore.

"And why did you think that I needed to know this?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Believe me, it was hard getting those words off my tongue.

"Apologize? _You_ do apologies? Now, this? I have to hear."

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding because I still had feelings for Scorpius. I had no right to do it, and I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"So the Queen Bitch herself stopped being so blind?" she asked, mockingly.

I frowned angrily.

"Me? Queen Bitch? I just apologized about the wedding."

"And that makes it better?" she screeched. "I love him! And you! I know you. All you do is hurt him! For Circe's sake, you've been hurting him since the first day of seventh year, and you've never stopped!"

"I love Scorpius, too."

"Oh, well, you've got a real grand way of showing it! You'll do what you always do, drop him when it becomes inconvenient!"

"I didn't come to ask for your permission, Sophie," I said. "I apologized, and, yes, I know that no apology will ever be enough and yeah, I'll always be sorry. I don't want to fight."

She sighed, seemingly defeated.

"I...don't want to fight either," she admitted. "Deep down, I always sort of knew that Scorpius was only going to marry me because you weren't in the picture."

"Oh."

I truly had no idea what to say.

"Then why did you-?" I asked, not able to finish the sentence.

"Because I _loved_ him," she said fiercely.

"I'm truly sorry, Sophie."

"You do know that if you ever hurt him, you're answering to me, right? Is that clear?" she asked, pointing her wand.

"Crystal."

I left soon after, without so much as saying goodbye.

I don't think we'll ever be friends, but I think we'll be alright.

 **My Flat**

 **July 6** **th**

"You went to Sophie's?"

"No, I went to my cult meeting," I deadpanned. "We got tattoos, want to see?"

He snorted.

"No, that's fine. She's in one piece, right?"

"She's fine. I just...I don't know, I had to apologize," I explained.

"You apologized to her?" He asked rather incredulously.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised that I'm capable of apology?" I huffed.

"No, I mean, I was supposed to be the one to apologize to her. I wasn't supposed to drag her into a marriage, when I was in love with someone else-," he said.

Holy shit.

Love?

"You love me?"

"I know a few days ago I said that I didn't know what I felt, but now I do. I love you, Cleopatra. I'm in love with you, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

"I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy. Also my name's Rose, y'know? Rose Weasley."

"Not for long. It'll be Rose Malfoy one day," he said as he kissed him.

 _Fin_

 **AN:** I don't exactly know how happy I am with this part. Anyway. I'm going to be putting fanfiction on the back burner for the next few months as I prepare my college applications. I will still write, and if I feel extra inspired, I will update, but I will not update _Rolling in the Deep_ or _The Art of Denial_ as often. Although, reviews are encouragement too, y'know?


End file.
